


A Story For Another Day

by owlsandquills



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Dad Sans, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, More tags to be added, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV of a ten year old, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, maybe more relationships, mute!Frisk, nonbionary!frisk, racism between monsters and humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsandquills/pseuds/owlsandquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a human child adopted by a monster family. In this time of discrimination, whatever they will face will be together.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr.

And boy you love your mom.

Toriel adopted you two years ago when you were 10. That was the happiest day of your life. You were finally free from that terrible foster care program that you had been in since you were 6. 

(Story of what happened prior to that is a story for another time. 

Anyway, when you walk through the front door, a sweet buttery aroma fills your lungs.  Today your mom had baked you a butterscotch cream pie for when you came back from school. True, she does this often. But it never ceases to get old for you. Butterscotch cream pie is the perfect thing to make up for your terrible day at school.

You walk into the kitchen to see a slice already placed in your seat at the table with a handwritten note beside it. Your heavy backpack is left abandoned on the floor as you pick up the letter from your mother.

 

_ ‘Dear Frisk, _

_ I'm afraid I have another meeting with the school council today, and I may not be home until late tonight. I hope you had a lovely day at school and can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow at breakfast. Sans should be home in about an hour. Don't forget about your bedtime just because I'm not home. Enjoy your pie.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mom’ _

 

Sigh. Another reason to not like school. It keeps you away from your family.

If only you were allowed to enroll in Mom`s school. Because of dumb segregation laws you

Have to attend a human school. You would think the government would make an exception because your family are all monsters. But no…. Toriel already jumped through enough hoops as it is just to adopt you. 

You put the note aside and head up to your room with your plate of pie and stupidly heavy backpack. After disregarding your bag for a second time once you plop down by your desk, you let out yet another hearty sigh and sink down in your chair. 

“You know if you hate school so much, why go to it?” 

That wise apple comment came from the certain ray of sunshine residing in a flowerpot on the windowsill soaking up some sunlight. 

Flowey. 

“I mean, certainly there are plenty of other things you could be doing with your life. Why waste it away at someplace like that?”

You blow a piece of hair out of your face in response. 

How you ended up acquainted with him is another story…. for another day. 

“Heh Heh Heh. I can never make sense of anything when it comes to you.”

You force yourself to sit up and hit the books. 

The thought of hanging out with Dad when he comes home fills you with DETERMINATION. 

On that note, you realized you just referred to Sans as your dad just then. He basically is at this point. He's been with Toriel since a couple months after they first met at the orphanage you stayed at when you didn't have foster parents at the time. You knew Sans before you met Toriel actually, his brother would volunteer every weekend to read stories to the kids there, human and monster. Sans would almost always tag along and take a nap in the corner of the room, often standing up. You love Papyrus as much as the other kids, but the fact that there was a skeleton in the corner that would doze off  in the corner brought a sense of mystery to him. So one day you approached him while he was sound asleep, and….well, you didn`t really know what that would accomplish. But a few moments after standing there before him, he opened his eye sockets and simply stared at you with his perfect poker face. “Hey kid. Bored of listening to Paps already? Can't say I blame you. As cool as my brother is, ‘Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny’ gets a little old after reading it more than always. Guess you can say even I'm  **bone** tired of it.” he said that last part with a wink. As awful as that pun was, you decided you liked him. And every weekend you made sure to make time to hang out with him along with Papyrus. 

The memory is still fresh in your head. That was when you were 7. Toriel came into you life a couple months later, taking an interest in adopting a child. She grew attached rather quickly, and as did you. You wanted this nice lady to be your mother. She already acted like it. She would always come after school hours because she's a school teacher, but one day she came on a weekend. That was when they first met. They started out on the foot of a bad pun, and few months later, they started going out. Sans was even there for your final adoption at the courthouse. Him and his brother started living with you two months after the adoption. Papyrus moved out almost a year ago though to move in with his boyfriend (which is another story yet to be told). The only thing left for Sans and your Mom was to officially tie the knot. 

You're fairly certain that this has already crossed Sans` mind. The fact that he's been taking as many shifts as he can at his part-time jobs proves that he's saving for something. 

You snap out of your deep thoughts and get to doing your English homework. 

Man you wasted a lot of time experiencing a flashback you didn't mean to have.

After a good half hour, you move on to doing your History- when there`s an overly familiar knock at the door. 

“Hey kid.” Sans says as he swings open the door. “Your Mom has another one of those meetings tonight so it's just you and me. I already bought three bags of candy and rented that new movie you wanted to see. As long as you don't  **Tori** your Mom about it we're good.” he says that last part with a winked eye socket.

You roll your eyes with a delighted smile. 

You couldn't of been gifted with a dad better than this guy here. 

  
  


You and Sans are bingeing on sour patch kids and gummy worms while watching Harry Potter, and making fun of the characters. True that Harry Potter isn't exactly new, but boy it's fun to acknowledge and appreciate how greatly and poorly made they were. 

The clock rolls around to 10pm, and you can barely keep your eyes open despite how much sugar you just ingested. You're 10 years old! Most kids your age can barely get tired at 2am. Not you though, sleep is something that you love and enjoy, a trait well shared with your Dad. 

You feel Sans disappear and reappear, probably to hide the evidence of all that candy you two shared. When he rematerialized back on the sofa, you lean on his bony shoulder and grow even more sleepy. You feel a low chuckle vibrate through his bones.

“I can't be all that comfortable. Even these old bones haven't gone soft yet.” he says patting your head with his skele hand. 

You mumble something incoherent into his blue jacket. The way he's rubbing your head is making it painful to keep your eyes open. You just feel so safe like this. 

“I would take you to your room, but I am too  **bone** tired to even get off of this couch. Mind crashing here tonight?” he says with a yawn.

You're fast asleep before you can muster up the energy to answer.

You're 100% sure Sans dozed off within the same minute you did. 

  
  


When Toriel comes home, she pulls out her camera to capture this moment of walking in the room to see her child sound asleep on her lover's shoulder on the couch. She carries you off to bed after kissing you both on the foreheads.

She heads off to her own room to find that Sans was there, awake.

“I didn't wake you did I?” she says with a loving smile.

“Nah. Wasn`t quite out  **dead** anyway. How was the meeting?”

“We discussed how we were going to deal with that new law in place about how monsters can't be employers to humans now.” she says with sadness and irritation as she changes to her night clothes. Sans is stripping down to a tank top and boxers from the other side of the room.

“What's the plan with this one?” he asks subtly 

“This is going to obviously stall our plans for a fully integrated school, especially if we can't even hire human teachers now. We plan to confront the courthouse about this one, as we have done many a times only to be ignored” 

Toriel lets out a sigh.

“I'm not really in the mood to go into full detail, but that is the gist of it.” she says as she gets under the covers. Sans was already tucked in, listening to what his girlfriend has to say. 

“When the time comes, you give them a bad time Tori.”

“Oh believe me, they have what's coming for them.” she chuckles before giving Sans a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight Sans.”

“Night Tori.”

Toriel shuts off the lamp leaving the two to rest in the dark. est in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank goodness it's a Saturday. Staying up past your bedtime was bound to have its consequences.

You slowly sit up with a long stretch and an over the top yawn. 

“About time you woke up. Did you expect this pot to move on its own or something?”

You haven't been awake for a minute and this is what you get. You love Flowey, but he can be insufferable at times. 

You hop out of bed and scoop up the pot in one arm before following the sweet smell of pancakes leading downstairs. Flowey incoherently gawks something about being able to do everything himself if he could as you patter down to the kitchen. You set him on the windowsill above the sink and plop down to your seat at the table. 

For once Sans is actually awake before you. He looks exhausted for it being 8 o'clock in the morning. He is reading the newspaper with a bottle of ketchup clutched in his phalanges. 

“Mornin` kid.” he says with a tone mirroring his tired appearance. 

You sign ‘good morning’ to him. He uses his blue magic to place a stack of pancakes topped with maple syrup. 

That's when Toriel strolls into the kitchen fully dressed and groomed, she brings meaning to the expression ‘bright eyed and bushy tailed’. 

“Good morning my child. You must of been exhausted last night. Did school tire you out all that much?”

You internally wince. School was awful, but if you tell her that, then you'll cause her to worry. Your Mom tends to worry all too much. Besides, it's not like it was anything new. Just the same kids making fun of you for the same things is all.

You decide to go along with that story, because it wasn't all off. You send Sans a quick ‘thanks for not ratting us out’ glance when Toriel turns around to fix herself something, he winks in response.

“Other than that, did the rest of the day go well Frisk?” Toriel asks with a bright smile when she turns back around.

So what if you're adopted by monsters? They're your family! They took you in when nobody came. You love them so much, and it's not right that people shame you for that. You shake the thought away and tell her that it was a normal day. She seems to pick up on your unease, if only for a moment, but doesn't push it. The side glances you're getting from Sans tells you that he's going to press you for it later.

Dang.

Toriel goes on about how awful the meeting went and what she might so to change the stupid government`s mind. Flowey rolls his eyes at every pun that Sans makes when he talks about some of the interesting people he meets working at Grillby`s, and gags whenever he would make Toriel blush and laugh. 

You couldn't of asked for anything better than simply family time. 

 

Sans left for work, and Toriel realized we needed some things at the store. You tag along as something to do. 

“What a gorgeous day.” your Mother emphasizes while rolling down the car windows. The sun is out, there's a light breeze to make up for the heat, it's not  too hot, but warm enough for it to be comfortable. 

When Toriel pulls into a parking space you hop out of the car and the two of you make it into the store.

It's not like you haven't been here before, many a times in fact. But the store seems to have changed lots since last time. You notice that there are no more monster workers. The atmosphere grows tense when you are noticed by others. You don't like this. Toriel pays no notice, or if she does she's not letting it ruin her day, and looks at the tomato display. 

You feel the glares of the other customers crawling on your back.

….

Well. You managed to get out of the store unscaved. But seriously, they looked like they were going to have you lynched (and yes you know what that word means at 10 years old, taking a peek at the newspaper Sans reads makes you learn things). After you get home and out away all the food Toriel picked out, the phone rings. 

“Lucky the phone didn't go off while you guys were out. Would of had a little fun with that one.” Flowey says from the windowsill.

You can count on one hand as to how many times the phone rings a week. So narrowing down the list gives you a good idea of whom it could be. Toriel picks it up.

“Hello?”

It was probably-

“Why good morning Papyrus.”

Called it.

“No Sans is not home yet. I'll make sure he knows you called. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you called him at work. In fact he would probably think it was  **Sans-sational** of you. ”

You pick up Flowey and decide to leave the kitchen that one was so bad. 

You can hear Papyrus yelling on the other end while Toriel laughs at herself. 

“You have some kind of deathwish tolerating idiots for parents like them.” Flowey grumbles. 

When you place him on your desk, you tell him that of bad puns come with the package of having a family that loves you, then so be it.

He looks slightly guilty when you put it like that.

As a pain Flowey can be, he's still kinda your best friend. So you tell him how your trip to the store went. 

“Can't say I'm surprised. Humans are idiots afterall. They're puny brains make them not very open minded. As much of an idiot you can be, it's hard to believe that you're a human too sometimes.”

You remind him that not all humans are like that aside from you.

“Won`t believe it till I see it. Now go get me some water. The sun cooked my leaves today.”

  
  


Later that day, you decide to go to the park. The park is one of those few places that you're allowed to go alone. Yet you decide to bring Flowey along with you, feeling guilty at the realization that he hasn't left the house in weeks. That's mostly due to his harsh way of formalities, but nobody's usually at the park at this time. 

You trot down the sidewalk with Flowey`s pot clutched in your hands. 

“Why do you people always insist in interaction outside the safety of home? Do you have nothing better to do with your pathetic time?” Flowey scowls. 

You know he's happy to be outside by the way his leaves are stretched out to the sun. When you arrive the park is completely empty, as you wanted. You place Flowey on a kiddy swing next to your ‘big kid’ swing as you pump your legs, swaying higher and higher. Flowey rolls his eyes and mutters something about you being childish. 

You get bored of the swings and head towards the slide, then the monkey bars, and sandbox, then rockwall, and back to the swings again. Ok, you admit that maybe you're just a tad childish. But that doesn't bother you in the slightest. 

After about an hour of physical activity, you're dead tired. So you bring Flowey over to a grassy patch by a tree and look up at the now forming clouds. 

You point out a cloud that looks like a flower and giggle at Flowey`s reaction. 

“That looks nothing like a flower! It's just a lump of fluff! Don't group me in with that misconception. What's so funny?!”

You giggle a little harder at him.

“Hey! Look who it is!” an all too familiar voice calls from afar. A voice that makes your blood run cold. The lot of voices that follow do no better.

A group of children your age come raiding towards you. 

You pick up Flowey to leave, but darn that Derek kid is fast. His skinny pale arm grasps your shoulder before you could abscond. 

“Where you think you're going lil monster?” he says in a tone like venom. 

Flowey sends a few of his ‘friendliness pellets’ to your aid, allowing you to escape from that Derek kid`s hold. You run as fast as your short skinny legs can carry you. 

“Don't let her get away!” a girl`s voice calls echos. 

You decide that outrunning the bullies is short lived and climb the nearest tree. Which proves to be easier said than done with a flowerpot in your clutch. Just when you think you're done for, a simultaneous storm of petals and vines hoist you up into the treetop then disappear in an instant. 

Flowey.

The brat humans from below continue your pursuit. You stay hidden in the safety of the treetop, breath as still as can be when your heart is racing a hundred miles an hour. 

“They must of gotten away. Dangit.” one of them says. 

“Heh. I'm not worried about it. That lil monster will get what's coming for them.”

They're footsteps proceed forward and grew distant with each passing step, which could of come sooner than later for you. 

“Frisk.” Flowey begins. “You. IDIOT!” he barks in your face. “How can you just-....” he stops when he sees the tears threatening to plunge from your eyes. 

“Come on. We should go home.” 

You shake your head.

“Why not?! Look at you Frisk!”

You place Flowey in between your legs so he wouldn't fall out of the tree as you sign.

‘Mom and Dad can't know.’

“Why not?!” he demands. 

‘I don't want them to regret taking me in.’

“You`re even more stupid than I took you for if you'd think that Frisk. And you-”

‘They could get in big trouble if they stood up to humans.’

“....”

Flowey knew that you were right. It happens all too often. Monsters that are victim to human bullying are the ones that end up punished if they take a stand. 

You wipe away your tears and smile at him.

‘It's ok Flowey. Small price for protecting the one family that loves me.’

….

Flowey doesn't say a word all the way home. Not when Toriel asks you how the parks was. Not when you smiled at her and told her you had lots of fun. Not when you put him back in your room and went back downstairs for dinner. 

But he did say something after Sans tucked you in, and Toriel kissed you goodnight. 

Or at least you think it was Flowey. His voice was very different. Very high pitched, like a child.

“Hey, Frisk. I also know what it's like to keep a secret to protect somebody you love. So if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen and never tell anyone. Ok?”

That was the last thing you heard before you fell into a dreamless cold sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m going to admit that I don`t really have a clear cut direction for this story.  
> Also, this story is an AU where monsters are gaining rights (the whole underground thing never happend)  
> Thank you so much for the kudos :3  
> The more comments and kudos I get the more DETERMINATION I get to write the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday. 

Where did the weekend go?

All of Sunday was spent gardening and marathoning really old movies that Toriel loves to watch. Naturally, Sans watched them with you two when he got home from work. He cuddled with Toriel on the couch as you sat on the ground drawing pictures of some scenes from the movies you liked. 

A Sunday well spent.

But Mondays are just prissy, and a cruel reminder of what the outside world really is. Its also all too far away from the next upcoming weekend. 

You enter the school with your head down and hoodie up. If you're careful then maybe they won't-

“Looks like our lil monster showed up today after all.”

You don't look to see where that voice came from, you just run for it. It was worth getting scolded at for running in the hallways to get away from them. You go to your locker to find the words ‘lil monster’ graffitied on it. Good thing the paint is still fresh. You clean it off with some paper towels from the bathroom. 

There is already a note folden on your desk when you arrive at the classroom. The usual comments about you being ‘weird’ and a ‘freak’. And how monsters should be locked up in zoos-

You crumple up the note and hold your head in your hands. 

You can do it Frisk. Only five hours and twenty three minutes to go.

You're determined to get through the day. 

  
  


The second the bell rang for dismissal you bolted from the building. You made sure to run on home as fast as you could drawing as little attention to yourself possible. But something is different about coming home today. There`s a strange car parked in the driveway. 

Huh. Does Mom have someone over?

You quietly enter the house and remove your shoes. 

“But Tori I-”

“Don't you Tori me!”

You hear an argument coming from the kitchen. You listen in from where you are. 

“Tori - Toriel let me explain.”

“I do not recall why it was a good idea letting you come in. If you're going to sit there and remind me of the past I wish to leave behind, then you can leave. I don't know how you found my address, but never come back.’

“Toriel, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Forgive me for intruding on your life once again.”

You hear the stranger rise from his seat.

“I`m sorry.”

“Too late for that. Get out of my home,  _ Asgore _ .”

You run upstairs, and catch glimpse of  the tall stranger as he heads out the front door. He looks like the same kind of monster Mom is, but bigger and more masculine. 

A few moments after Toriel locks the door, she notices your presence on the stairs. She tenses up with bulged eyes at your sight.

“M-my child. What are you doing home so early?”

You tell her that this is the time you get home everyday.

“R-right. There's some left over pie from over the weekend that's still good. Let me heat that up for you.” 

You scurry after her to the kitchen and pull on her dress to capture her attention. 

“Yes Frisk?”

‘Who was that guy?’ you sign. 

Her face grows grim.

“That, Frisk, is a story for another day. Would you like some whipped cream with pie?”

You decide to not press the issue. Besides, she's not the only person with secrets. 

  
  


That night, you had that dream you get every now and then. The dream that consists of you hanging out with this kid your age, who looks like a little boy version of Mom. He talks to you like he's known you his whole life. And you feel like you have too. 

  
  


The next morning would have been like any other, if you didn't almost walk in on a conversation between Toriel and Sans. You stop dead in your tracks before the kitchen entrance at the sound of your mother`s words. 

“Your nightmares are back again?” 

“Yeah. They've been getting worse.”

“I thought they were going away. Oh Sans.”

“Heh. Good ole  _ dad _ left behind some  _ great  _ memories. You know?” Sans spat out. 

You peer in the room to see your parents at the kitchen table side by side. Sans`s head is rested on Toriel`s fluffy shoulder. They're facing away from you.

“Perhaps you should take today off? Visit Papyrus at his restaurant?”

“Can`t talk to him bout dad. He was too young to even remember him. Grillby is counting on me today to cover for two people, it would be a bad move for me to bang in last second.”

“At least promise me that you will try to take better care of yourself. What would I do without you? What would Frisk do without their father?”

“Heh. I'm not exactly their dad.”

“....You could be.”

….

You stumble over yourself at the mention, completely spoiling the moment as they snap their necks around to see you face flat in the kitchen entryway.

You bashfully stand up, flushing from embarrassment. 

Toriel lets out a sigh.

“My child, we must have a serious discussion about eavesdropping. Its very rude.”

You smile in response before hopping your way over to the table in your seat next to Sans. He looks rather nervous about something. You think that maybe you heard something he didn't want you to hear.

About what? The possibility of Sans being your ‘actual’ father? Doesn't he realize that he practically already is?

You then realize that Sans mentioned something about  _ his _ father. The thought never crossed your mind that Sans had more family outside Papyrus. But you also dope smack yourself for you not thinking of that sooner. Of course he had parents. He and his brother had to of come from somewhere. 

He didn't sound so fond of his dad though. Like there was more to the story than his dad simply being his dad.

He also mentioned something about nightmares. Nightmares about what?

Again. More secrets.

You're snapped out of your thoughts when a plate of syrup drowned waffles are placed in front of you. 

Just how you love them. 

Before you head out the door, you make sure to give your Dad and extra hug. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets secrets are no fun, if you share them with everyone :3
> 
> Thank you guys for reading thus far.   
> If you want faster updates then please leave some kudos and/or comments.   
> Thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

After school that day, you decide to take refuge at your Uncle's restaurant. 

You haven't seen Papyrus in a couple weeks. After sending your Mom a quick text about your whereabouts, you go in.

The nice front desk lady immediately recognizes you and seats you down at the cleanest table and tells you that she'll let Papyrus know that you're here. You immediately tackle the puzzle on the kid`s coloring page. After solving it with ease, you get to coloring in the picture on the front. You draw the kid you sometimes see in your dreams in a valley of golden flowers on the inside of the menu as a way to pass time. You know that Papyrus is really busy, so you'll be patient. 

“That's a nice picture you're drawing. Golden flowers are my personal favorite.”

You wouldn't of noticed the giant man looking over your shoulder if he hadn't of said anything. 

Mom always taught you to never talk to strangers. But you recognize this man to be the same one that was thrown out of your house the other day. 

And you want answers. 

‘Thank you’ you sign. 

“O-oh forgive me little one. I don't know sign language.”

You write down what you said on a napkin and hand it to him. 

“You are welcome.” he says with a big smile.

He doesn't seem to be bad… Quite the opposite in fact. Why would Mom treat him like that? 

“GREETINGS FRISK!” an all too familiar voice hollers on their way over. 

Papyrus is honestly one of your favorite people. You stand up and tackle him with a hug. Papyrus lets out a “NEH!” at the gesture. 

“IT SEEMS THAT MY FAVORITE HUMAN NIECE HAS COME TO PAY THEIR FAVORITE UNCLE A VISIT.”

It's true that you go by ‘they’ pronouns, but you told Papyrus that it was ok to refer to you as his ‘niece’. 

Papyrus notices the man that's still behind you. His eye sockets grow wide.

“MR. DREEMURR SIR. I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU WERE DINING AT MY RESTAURANT TODAY.”

The man scratches the back of his neck.

“Please, just Asgore. I don't go by that name anymore.”

“OF COURSE MR. DREEMURR SIR. I SHALL FETCH YOU A MEAL BEFITTING FOR A KING! SORRY FRISK, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SOME IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO. WE CAN ‘HANG’ LATER. I WILL ALSO MAKE SURE TO PERSONALLY DELIVER YOUR MEAL STRAIGHT TO YOU. AS I WILL FOR YOU ALSO MR. DREEMURR SIR.”

He then goes off to work.

Asgore Dreemurr. 

He who just so happens to have the same last name as you.

Huh.

Is he Toriel`s brother or something? Could you have an uncle you don't know about?

The large goat monster smiles at you.

“I didn't know that Papyrus had a niece. Its nice to meet you er…. Frisk was it?”

You nod and shake his giant paw. 

You begin to sign something, then remember that he can't understand. So you jot some words down on another napkin then place it in his ginormous paw. 

‘His brother isn't married to my Mom yet, so he's almost my uncle.’ it read.

“I see. My congratulations to you then.” after he says that, a realization crosses his face. “Sans is in a relationship serious enough to raise a child. Good for him. His father used to work for me actually, that's how I know him and Papyrus. I'm sure your mother is a lucky lady.”

You nod with a goofy grin plastered on your face, keeping in the back of your mind how he mentioned Sans` father. 

Maybe that's why Mom threw him out.

You then somehow wound up in a conversation about gardening with him. It's actually quite interesting, yet boring at times when you have no idea what he's talking about. It kind of reminds you of Toriel when she's ranting about snails. 

Overall, he seems to be a really nice guy. You can't understand why anybody would hate him. 

The waiter that brought over your food ended up not being Papyrus. She handed you a note from your dear uncle of him apologizing and explaining how he had a surprise health inspection today and couldn't deliver your food personally. You admit that you're disappointed, but the spaghetti makes up for it. Sans told you how terrible his cooking used to be until he sent him to real cooking lessons. The lessons really paid off because this is top quality food if you've ever tasted it.

Asgore ended up sitting across from you to continue the conversation about different types of golden flowers. You ended up not asking him about Sans`s dad. You decided that it wasn`t him to tell you. It would simply have to be a story for another day.

 

Toriel wasn't home from her committee meeting yet. And Sans must of just walked through the door before you did because he was supposed to get home at around 7, and its 7:05. He's already out cold on the couch. (Not that that's anything new)

You had already finished your homework at school while hiding from bullies in the bathroom, which left you time to yourself. 

You enter your room and plop down at your desk. Flowey is brooding on the corner of the desk. 

“You seem a little chipper today. Suppose I`ll take that as a good sign.”

‘I met someone today.’ you sign.

“Oh great. You too?! Guess that expression about the apple not falling too far from the tree is all too accurate. Can't stand looking at that skele-sleezbag sucking face with your mom.”

‘No! Not like that. I met a guy that looks like Mom. He's really nice, and has my last name. I think he might be my secret uncle or something.’

“Y-you saw Asgore?”

‘You too? Why does everybody know who he is except for me?’

“Ugh! Humans are such idiots! How could they not teach this stuff at their schools?!”

‘Teach what?’

“Monster history of course! And no. Stop. Don't give me that look.”

You have your head rested on your elbows and a look that screams ‘story time!’

“*Sigh* Fine then. Only for you Frisk. Anyway, you already know the first part. Monsters were slaves to humans less than 100 years ago. Then the monsters couldn't take it anymore and started a revolt which lead to a war and so forth.”

‘The war between humans and monsters. We've learned about that in school. The war ended with the Monster Prince being brutally turned to dust after trying to make peace with the humans. He apparently had weapons on him though, which sent the wrong message. Then out of despair the monsters retreated and -’

“Woah woah wait! That's not at ALL what happened.My god, they would have been better off without teching you anything.”

‘How do you know?’

“Because I was there, obviously. And so was your Mom. But I'm getting to that!”

“Was Sans there?”

“I…. I actually don't know. I would assume he's a few decades younger than your Mom though going by the way he acts. But age is a small detail when you're hundreds of years old.  _ Anyway, _ the Monster Prince didn't have weapons. He was carrying the body of a human child, one that lost their family during the war and was taken in by his family as means of eventual peace with the humans. The two of them were closer than anything. But the human child had grown ill. And monsters had no way of reaching proper resources because of the war, so the child died. And the Prince absorbed his sibling`s soul out of grief, and carried the body to the humans to show why they should stop fighting. He thought they could reason with him, but they merely saw the human`s body in his arms. They didn't even let him explain. They all assumed he killed the child, and attacked him. The Prince didn't fight back though. Even though he had the power to wipe them all out then and there. Instead he put down the body on a patch of golden flowers, and smiled, not fighting back. By the time reinforcements arrived, he turned to dust before their very eyes. His dust spread over the golden flower patch. The King, his father, was witness to this as well. The Prince`s death was considered a turning point on both ends. Both sides upped their game. The war continued on. The monster`s King kept their hopes up until the very end. It wasn't until both sides became unable to afford to fight anymore. The monsters had their freedom, but are still not equal to this day. 

So there you have it. That's the real story. And the point of me telling you all that? Well, the monster King`s name? Asgore Dreemurr. He gave up his royal status after things settled down after the war, and frankly I wouldn't blame him if he didn't go by that name anymore. 

Isn't that neat Frisk? That your family name has so much violent history behind it?”

‘....So he is my uncle?’

“W-..Huh?! You mean you STILL don't get it?!”

‘You mentioned nothing about how he's related to me.’

“Toriel! He USED to be married to **Toriel** ! Jeez you humans are slow!”

‘You didn't say anything about a Queen.’

“Because she left him after the war, duh. Don't know why you'd leave a war hungry King after one of the worst wars this world has ever seen. That would be so cool!”

Asgore and Mom used to be a thing.  _ That _ would explain why he was thrown out. You feel a little dumb for not thinking of it sooner. And...  _ Oh. _

You don't think that Asgore knows about Toriel and Sans, or about you for that matter. 

But now that you think of it, everything makes so much more sense. 

There's no way that you would have been adopted if your Mom didn't have some kind of special connections. 

She's is the former Queen of Monsters. There has to be some perks to that. 

You contemplate that while you lie in bed, and try to sleep. 

Oh boy, seems like things are going to get complicated now that Asgore is back in town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I went there. This is where things start getting interesting.   
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!   
> If you want more then please leave some comments and kudos~  
> And a special thanks to those who already left comments and kudos ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton

Half days are always the best. 

You think there's a parent teacher conference meeting or something. But your Mom is a teacher at another school, and Sans is working one of his part time jobs. So there's no way that either of them would go. (Heh. Sans at a parent teacher conference. You would pay to see something like that.) Besides, you didn't even mention it to them. But works out for you! Less time you have to spend at school. 

These are the days you go and spend time at the mall. 

Interesting things are always happening there. One time there was a big scene because some lady couldn't get her coupon to work on a pair of socks. (Seriously lady, the most you'll save is like $3.) You feel bad for the people who work there, it sure  **socks** for them, but it's mildly entertaining. 

God you're becoming Sans. 

You shake off that thought and enter that clothing store you like looking in. Maybe you can finally spend the $20 you got for your last birthday. And boy do you wish Uncle Mettaton were here. He would have so much fun like this. 

The multitude of advertisements featuring Mettaton`s face is makes it hard to forget about him. 

You would stop by his place (the one that the media doesn't know about so he can have some privacy) but he's hardly home these days. But you overheard Sans on the phone with Papyrus the other day about Mettaton being back in town for the week. 

Man, you miss him.

You enter the nearest glamour store. 

What? Just because you don't have a gender doesn't mean you can't occasionally look at glitzy things. 

You admire the sparkly sweater display.

Jeez. These things are bug-ugly. Why would anybody ever buy anything like these?

A tall man wearing a long black trench coat topped with a pink french beret and reflective aviators makes his way next to you.

“They don't make glamour sweaters like they used to here. They think that just because they were made last season that they need to be jazzed up in some other way for them to sell. Shame they've lost their good judgement in fashion.”

You shrug and decide to ignore his presence.   
He clears his throat, as if to get your attention.

Um….Does he think he knows you or something?

“Well I suppose that every beauty has their own style.”

You look up at him, slightly confused.

“You personally seem to be the ‘simple and sweet’ with their own twist type” He pulls down his aviators just enough to see his pink glittery eyes and winks. 

Suddenly you feel really stupid for not recognizing him sooner. Your face lights up at the realization that this man in the pink beret is the one and only Mettaton, and you give his waist a big hug. Mettaton returns your embrace by squishing your cheeks.

“It's been far too long Frisk! Hows my favorite niece doing?”

You tell him that it's been the same as ever.

He tells you about his tour and the interesting people he's met in the meantime. The two of you look at sparkly clothes together while talking simultaneously. 

“Oh and the paparazzi are troubling as ever. Thus the price to be paid for being a star. I promise I'll be home for the next holiday though. If, you know, Sans allows it. Heh.”

Sans has long come to accept that his brother is growing up, he accepted that the day Papyrus moved out to live with his boyfriend. But that doesn't mean he's accepted Mettaton as a part of the family yet. You tell Mettaton to not worry about him and that you're looking forward to his stay.

He chuckles and decides he wants to drop the subject. It was almost as if he could feel Sans` cold dark stare from those empty eye sockets crawling on his back. You wouldn't hold it past him. 

“Anyway enough about me. Why don't you pick out some new clothes? My treat.” he says with his signature ‘Mettaton wink’. 

You pick out a bunch of clothes off the racks and head off to the dressing room. As you try each outfit on, you come out and strike a few poses for your one member audience. 

“Work it gorgeous! Yes! You're a natural!” he cheers. 

He even goes as far as to take pictures on his phone pretending to be paparazzi. When he sees some outfits he likes, the two of you strike poses and take lots of selfies together. Your favorite one was the where you're wearing star shaped lensed sunglasses with some blue sparkly scarf and a teal pullover sweater, and Mettaton is wearing a pink shirt that says ‘more gorgeous for this world’ with his beret still on and aviators tipped down far enough to see his eyes. 

You decide on couple of sweaters to get, and Mettaton decides on getting a bunch more scarves and for some reason legwarmers. The two of you place your items on the cashier counter. The cashier is about to ring up the clothes, until something flashes on his computer screen. 

“Sorry Sir. I can't sell you anything here.”

Mettaton looks at him with a his signature smile, putting on a perfect poker face to hide his shock.

“What on earth do you mean darling?”

“The scanners read that you have a monster soul. And the sign on the window says that we only sell to humans. So I can't sell you anything.”

You look at the cashier, then back at your Uncle. Mettaton maintains his smiley facade, but you can  _ feel  _ his irritation wave off of him. 

Uh oh. 

“I`ve been a customer here for years you know. I`ve never faced such an issue.”

“New policy took effect this week.”

“There are soul scanners at a mall? In a clothing store no less?! That's ludacris.” Mettaton says as if it were the most obvious thing. 

“Don't make the rules.”

“You're making a grave mista-”

“If you don't leave I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security.”

You tug on your Uncle's sleeve.

‘Come on Mettaton. Lets just go. It's not worth it. We can go somewhere else.’

He doesn't seem to pay you heed. 

“This is illegal! I`ll take you to court for this! I'll ruin you!”

The cashier radios for security, that's when you drag your Uncle's metal self out of there. You drag him all the way to the nearest coffee shop, one which you see a monster working at. Mettaton gracefully sits in his chair despite his fury.

“Can you believe that? First they make up a law so that I have to let go of all my human employees, now I can't buy from any store I choose?! What is this world coming to?! Just watch as the next thing is they try to jail me for speaking my mind-”

You listen to his full scale rant. That's one good thing about you is that you're the world's best listener. He goes on for a while. A good half hour at least. That was until you noticed a familiar somebody walk in the coffee shop. 

Asgore. He seems to be with somebody, a tough looking fish monster with blue scales and red hair tied up into a ponytail. She's wearing a suit as if she's an official of some kind. She too is wearing aviators. You watch Asgore as he orders his coffee and gives a good tip to the barista. Then sits on the opposite side of the shop. Mettaton notices what grabbed your attention and cocks an eyebrow. 

“Oh? Mr. Azzy is back in town too I see. Definitely on official business.”

‘How can you tell?’

“Blending in is something I'm quite affiliated with, and it's at times when I'm on official business myself. But our King was never very good at doing so. Brining a bodyguard only arouses suspicion. This is going to be interesting~.” 

Uh oh.  

“That would be, if I actually cared. Hey, this gives the papazi someone other famous tail to chase.”

….phew.

“Why don't we go to another store?”

The two of you leave the coffee shop before Asgore can notice your presence. 

Good thing. You kinda don't want to get involved with him so much knowing what you now know about his past with your Mom. 

The incident at the first store made you grow more aware of the segregation signs on the display windows of the rest of the stores in the mall. Signs that read ‘monster friendly’ or ‘humans only’. Its….sad. Mettaton makes sure to drag you to a store that says ‘monster and human friendly’. You have a round two fashion show there. It's fun, but your mood is killed for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got Mettaton`s personality decently well. He`s supposed to be a little more 'grown up' lets say in this au, but I hope I didn`t butcher him.   
> Anyway, thank you all for reading thus far.   
> If you liked the story and want more then please give it some kudos or comment on it.   
> Thank you all who have already done so! :3333


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> references to past child abuse

You get home and let out a long sigh.  

Today had been emotionally exhausting. Between Mettaton being, well…. Mettaton (which you enjoyed that part, he can just be emotionally exhausting to be around), and that incident at the diva clothing store. 

You plop down in your chair at the kitchen table and begin eating the slice of butterscotch pie left out for you. 

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

“Heya kid.”

You turn around to see your favorite skeleton standing behind you.

Wait. He's usually still at work around this time.

“School the same as ever?”

You shrug and ask him why he's home.

“Took the day off so I could go to the parent teacher thing.”

Your heart stops beating for a second. 

“I talked to your teacher.” he says as he takes a seat at the table with you. “Said some interesting stuff.”

He didn't even make a pun there. He's being serious. And you don't always like serious Sans. 

“Your teacher, Mrs. Snow, nice lady. She said that you're a nice kid. Didn't cause any trouble. Gets outstanding grades. But she's also concerned.”

You want to be anywhere but here right now. 

“You don't associate with any of the other kids, and she thinks you might be getting picked on.”

Stop. Please.

“Is this true?”

Damn Mrs. Snow for telling him. Doesn't she realize the trouble she's caused?

“Is this what's been bothering you lately?”

You can't look at Sans in the eye socket. 

“Frisk. Tell me the truth.” 

….

“I want to help you, Frisk.”

….at what cost?

“But I can't do that if you don't tell me.”

No! You can't let the tears fall out of your eyes! You can't do it! It`ll make it obvious!

You try your absolute best to hold back your tears.

You can't let them get involved. No matter what.

“Frisk.”

No matter what.

….

You epically fail at stopping yourself from crying, because you are now in a slobbery mess. Sans pulls you into his sternum and strokes your head in a calming manner.

“Shhhh. Hey. Don't worry about it kid. They ain't going to hurt you anymore. Not on my watch.”

For a while, you stay there. Face deep in Sans` gross stained blue sweatshirt as Sans strokes your hair and you sob uncontrollably.  It isn't for about 15 minutes after that, you finally start calming down to light hiccups. 

He flashes the two of you to the couch, probably for aesthetic reasons or some pun he has cooked up in his head. Who knows with him. But it made it easier for you to reposition yourself so that you lie down in his lap as his stroked your head with his bony fingers. 

A few more minutes pass by, and you decide to stop prolonging the inevitable. 

‘I never got along with humans.’ you began, signing from where you lay. ‘From the very start. Even my own parents hated me.’

Sans stops stroking your head at the mention of your blood parents. 

‘I`ve alway been punished for being different. They would always disapprove of the way I dressed, the way I used to talk, even who I wanted to hang around. They punished me for it. Harshly.’

You roll up your long sleeve and show him multiple scars riding up on your arm. The lights in Sans` eye sockets vanish at the sight. 

‘Mom- Toriel still doesn't know where I got these from. I wasn't ready to tell her. I didn't want her to hate me too.’

You roll up your sleeve further, and the other arm as well. You think you feel Sans`s body twitch.

‘I was 5 years old when I was taken away from them. I still wonder why they hate me so much. But I try not to worry about it.’

A sob interrupts you halfway through signing that. 

‘Now I have the kids my age to punish me. They…… they make fun of me because I have adopted parents. Monster adopted parents.’

You place your hand on Sans` jacket sleeve from where you lie on his lap.

‘I will never be ashamed of my family though. My REAL family. The one that I really care about.’ you sign with one hand.

‘No matter how many times those bullies shove me in the hallways, leave stupid notes on my desk, cover my locker in mean words, call me ‘lil monster’, yes it hurts, but it's worth it. There are all too many stories of a monster going up against a human in a situation like this. They never win. The consequences were too great.’

You draw your hand back, and let the silence sink in for a few moments. 

‘Whatever I did, whatever I'm being punished for, I'm sorry. I really am.’ you finally sign.

You think you hear Sans` breath hitch.

“No. Don't do that. I get it, I really do. The more you look back, the more you wonder how it was your fault. And the more you are sorry about it all, when it had nothing to do with you. Don't do that. Never be sorry for it, ever.” he blurts out with an even tone. 

You are suddenly reminded of the conversation that you eavesdropped on the other day. It suddenly clicks. 

Sans` dad abused him too. 

“Listen Frisk. You have a good soul for thinking of us like that. But you're still a kid. It isn't your job to protect us. That's mine and Tori`s. Your job is to let us do that so you can grow up with a childhood that has good things to remember.”

‘You`re  not going to tell Mom this are you?’

“The thing about your blood parents is safe with me. That's not for me to tell. But she's going to get involved with this bullying case. She's your Mom, and I'm not technically your Dad yet.”

He pulls you into a hug. It's a little awkward from the positioning, but doesn't decrease the loving effect. 

“You're very loved Frisk. I hope you realize that.”

 

After a long feels ride, you and Sans binge eat on ice cream while playing your favorite video game. It's a fighting game, one of those games where you beat the other player up. 

Both of you are very good at games, so beating the other is near impossible. It really comes down to striking when the other is distracted. Toriel came home at about 8. You didn't even hear her come in through the door you were so focused. Sans was the first to take advantage and strike down your avatar with his signature move.

“Get dunked on.”

 

Sans tucked you in. 

“Hey, Frisk. It's going to be ok. You're not going to face this alone anymore, not ever again.”

He presses his mouth to your forehead, and you feel him slip something into your hand.

“ **Sweet** dreams.” he says with a wink before turning out the light. 

You open up your hand to find that it was a piece of candy he gave you. Stuffing it into your pillow for later, it fills you with determination.

You fall sound asleep.

Sans enters his shared bedroom, and is facing the door he closed.

“How did the conference go?” Toriel asks from the other side of the room.

Sans doesn't answer. Instead his body starts to tremble. When he turns around to face her, tears are streaming down his face. 

“S-Sans! What is the matter?” Toriel asks with real concern. 

Her lover sits himself on the bed beside her and tries to wipe the tears away. 

“Sorry Tori. It's just, Frisk. They're a really good kid you know? I never got why it's always kids like them that end up having a bad time.”

“Is this about what their teacher told you?” she asked sounding scared.

“....”

Sans doesn't answer at first, he passes it off as trying to calm himself down. 

“We need to talk about that. Tomorrow Frisk shouldn't go to school. I'm going to have a good long talk with the principal.”

There is a long pause filled with Sans`s sobs that become less frequent by the minute. Toriel holds a calming a paw on his shoulder.

“Kids at school are giving our Frisk a hard time. Calling them things like ‘lil monster’ and harass them with notes, shoving them in the hallways. And that's only what I could get out of them.” 

He palms his forehead just by thinking of it. 

“I`m coming with you tomorrow.” Toriel declares. 

“Don`t you have that governor meeting at your school?”

“My child is far more important than some  _ damn  _ meeting.”

Woah. Toriel never swears.

“Tori. you know they will pull one of their stunts if you blow that off. They could go as far as to cut off the funding and shut down the school you've worked so hard for.”

“....”

Sans nudges her with his bony elbow.

“Don't worry Tori, I  **goat** this. Tomorrow is my day off anyway. So-”

“No bad times Sans.”

“....I will give them a half bad time, depending on how judgemental they are.”

The white she-goat lets out a long sigh. 

“Just careful what you say around Ms. Brown. She's very...um.”

“Tori, I raised Papyrus. I've dealt with these academia  **boneheads** in the past. I know I can handle it.”

Toriel gives her lover a look that says that she feels slightly better. 

“Ok. I will make sure to talk to Frisk about it before I go though.”

Sans looks into the eyes of his girlfriend. Now that his eyes are no longer clouded with ugly tears he could see clearly again. His glowing pupils going soft from the set emotion in her eyes. His constant toothy grin grows as he lowers his -lids?- to a half point.

Toriel is quick to notice his change in mood.

“What is it?”

“You're pretty hot when you're like that.”

“Sans! I'm being serious!”

“I just trying to lighten up the mood.”

“Sans.”

“Kinda hard to do that when you're already the brightest thing in this room.”

She snickers at that one and leans her face in closer to him.

“You can never stay serious for too long can you?” Toriel breaths on his face.

Sans` face grows into an affectionate smile. 

“Hate seeing you unhappy.”

They exchange a few more bad pickups lines before calling it a night. Besides, they have quite the day ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school is in for a bad time next chapter.  
> Thank you guys so much for those comments and kudos~!   
> And thank you for reading this far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans vs School Principle

You wake up with a feeling of dread.

What have you done? You told Sans about the bullying that's what! No doubt he told Toriel by now. 

Oh god, you're going to be taken away. The school will take them to court and they'll be put in jail. Toriel will lose her school and Sans-

“You look like you're going to puke. If you're going to do that don't do it in this room. Bile smells horrible.” 

Flowey`s comment snaps you out of your panicked thoughts.

“There was a lot of crying last night. I know you guys are weak, but it was more than usual. Did somebody die because I really want to be at their funeral to-”

‘Sans found out about the bullies.’

Flowey looks at you with…. Relief?

“About time! That lazy bag of bones actually did something useful for once.”

There's a knock on the door.

“Hey kid. Coming in.”

Sans opens the door.

“Your staying with me today. Toriel already left. She left breakfast warm in the oven for you.”

Toriel already left? You look at the clock beside the bed. It's 8:30. 

“I set up a meeting with the principal at 9:30. We're sorting this out  _ today _ .”

You nod and get up from bed. Sans could probably sense your unease.

“Frisk. It's going to be ok. Your old Dad can take them.” he says with a wink.

  
  


You ride to school on the back of Sans` motorcycle. He doesn't use it too often due to his use of shortcuts, but he figured that popping out of nowhere on the campus of a human school might raise a few red flags. 

Sans double parks his bike right over a parking line. You  _ know  _ he's doing that as a gesture piss people off. When you pull off your helmet, he messes up your staticy hair to push it back into place. You giggle at this gesture. He makes sure to take your hand before entering the  _ dragon's lair _ . 

You kinda like that nickname. 

You lead Sans to the front office, ignoring the stares you're getting from some people who pass by in the halls.

When you reach the office, the front desk lady looks up and doesn't even try to hide the surprise and disgust in her eyes. Her glasses seem to almost fall off her face at the sight. 

“Here for an appointment with Ms. Brown.” Sans says disregarding her insensitivity. 

“Y-yes. So you're-” she paused to look at her clipboard “.... Mr. Dreemurr. “

“Nah that's fluffybuns` name. You can just call me Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

“....Right. I`ll go and get Ms. Brown. You can take a seat if you'd like.”

Sans was already on that, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of the chairs with his arms behind his head. 

“....way to make yourself comfortable.” the lady grumbles under her breath before getting up to fetch the principal. 

When she makes her leave, you plop down next to your Dad, sitting with the poise Toriel taught you. You kinda figured Sans wasn't going to make this easy for anyone. 

The click of heels approaches. 

You sit a little more upright with your hands folded on your lap. 

Ms. Brown enters the room. She is a well groomed tall lady (it's probably the heels that make her seem tall) with blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. The face she makes when she sees Sans is a mix of emotions. Confusion, disgust, and impatience reflect in her eyes.

“Mr. Dreemurr I presume?”

“I already told glasses that I go by Sans the Skeleton. Dreemurr isn't even my name yet.”

“Right. So you're Frisks guardian?”

“Their mother couldn't be here today. So I'm the best you get. But hey, this way we can  **heel** each other out.” he says that awful pun gesturing to her shoes with a small giggle to himself. 

Her eyes narrow at him. 

Sans get up and shoves one hand deep into his pocket. 

“So we getting to this meeting thing or what.”

You get up to follow and grab Sans` available hand with a smile. 

Ms. Brown rolls her eyes and leads the two of you to her office. It's a decently large room especially for an office. There are pictures of a little boy wearing a soccer uniform and holding a trophy on the walls along with a framed  collage degree, and some paperwork neatly stacked on one side of her desk. She straightens the nameplate on her desk as she sits down. It reads ‘Linda Brown’ in golden letters.

“So, when you called me this morning, you said you wanted to talk about a bullying problem that Frisk may be having.”

“That's right.”

“You know this meeting wasn't necessary. We could of had this same discussion over the phone.”

“In my experience dealing with bullies, if you don't discuss it face to face with the school then nothing happens.”

“We can't do anything without solid evidence. We will have to talk to the children that are being accused of the bullying and learn their side of the story first.”

“Good point. I'm sure they will have plenty to say once we take a looksee at the footage.”

“Excuse me. Footage?”

“There are cameras set up in every corner of the school. Surely they must have caught  _ something  _ worth watching.”

The principal`s eyes narrow in agitation. Sans stares her down with his perfect poker face. 

“Why don't we start with Frisk then. If she can-”

“They.” Sans corrects.

You almost wince from how Ms. Brown stares daggers at Sans.

“If your  _ daughter  _ can explain what sort of behavior the other children engage towards  _ her _ then I will know what to look for.”

Sans closes his lids. 

“Listen lady. I don't see what your beef is. But if it's a fight you want. You ain`t going to have an easy time.”

You tap his shoulder and shake your head and sign ‘no bad times’. 

“I know kid. Just making a point.” 

He turns his gaze back to the principal. Ms. Brown curtly smiles and looks towards you.

“So Frisk. Tell me what these bullies do.”

‘They`ve been calling me names, leaving me notes, damage my locker, and try to push me.’

“Use your words honey.” the principal snaps.

“They said that they call them names-”

“I didn't ask for your input Mr. Dreemurr.”

“I wasn't inputting anything. I was translating.”

“I`m sure  _ Frisk  _ can talk on her own.”

Sans and Ms. Brown have a full minute stare down. You sink down in your seat from the tension. It's until Sans looks at the college degree framed on her wall his smirk deepens. 

Here we go. 

“You know, for somebody with a college degree-” Sans don't say it. “- you clearly are undereducated enough to not recognize that people who use sign language  _ can't talk _ . “

Ooooo. She doesn't look happy. 

“There are plenty of boarding schools for autistic children Mr. Dreemurr.”

Sans abruptly stands from his seat and bangs his fists on her desk, causing her to jump.

“Listen.  _ Buddy _ .” he starts “Misgendering my kid and calling them autistic isn't something I'm going to overlook. Just know that if you don't handle this situation, then us monsters are going to handle it  _ our _ way.”

“Oh please! You monsters don't scare the like of me! You're all talk! The courts never listen to their side of the story because their side doesn't matter!”

Sans pulls back his hands and shoves them in his pockets. 

“Hehe. Us Dreemurrs have our ways, Linda. You remember that.”

He peels a sticky note off of the desk and jots something down on it with a pen that happened to be next to it.

“Here's my number. Call me when the problem is solved. I'll be checking in daily to see how you've progressed.”

He takes your hand, standing you up.

“Let's go Frisk. We're done here.”

 

Sans takes you out for ice cream afterwards. You make sure to get your favorite vanilla ice cream with a waffle cone. Sans gets a tomato flavored ice cream shake (it didn't exist until Sans became a regular and would always put ketchup in his shakes so they made the flavor just for him). The two of you sit on the bench outside. It's a cloudy day. But those are usually the best kind of days for some reason. 

“Hey kid. Don't ever listen to people like Ms. Brown. She is the type that had their head so far up their rear end that they speak the equivalent.”

You try to hide your giggles with a wrinkled face. 

“Heh. Don't ever tell Tori I said that.”

He starts sipping his shake, and almost seems to be in deep thought. You take that into account and decide to stare at the dandelion growing out of the pavement. You finish your ice cream and throw away the rapper in the trash next to you. That dandylion looks kinda lonely. 

“Hey Frisk. How would you feel if your mom and I got married for real?” Sans suddenly asks with a serious tone. 

Did you just hear what you think you heard? You look up at Sans, who is staring down at his drink. You just might think that you actually have stars in your eyes. 

“I think by now it's no secret that I've been saving up for a ring. Now I actually have enough to get something decent. But before I pop the question, I wanted to know your feelings on the matter.”

You tackle him with a hug and begin signing rapidly. 

‘Oh my gosh! It's about time Sans! Mom is going to be so happy! You're finally going to be my real Dad! Does this make me the flower girl or the ring bearer?’

He hugs you with one arm and rubs the back of his neck with the other.

“Slow down there kid. Haven't even bought the ring yet. It'll probably be a few months before we-”

‘How siblings should I expect?’

Sans flushes blue at that one.

“Well we-”

‘Papyrus would obviously be the best man. But who would be the maid of honor?’

“Frisk slow down there-”

‘We should go get the ring right now!’

You hop to your feet and pull Sans off the bench. 

There was a jewelry store just down the street. You press your face to the display window at the sparkling rocks. 

Sans rubs the back of his neck.

“I guess I'm glad you're excited about this.”

Oh Sans. He has no idea how long you've been waiting for this day to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not becoming a PTA Sans fic.   
> Thank you for reading this fic, thank you all who have left feedback and kudos already.   
> I`ll post again soon. :3333


	8. Chapter 8

You go back to school the next day. Sans told you that if there is a single bully problem, then you go see Mrs. Snow about it. Sans ended up giving her a phone call as well, and she said that she'd keep an eye out for you. 

You've always liked Mrs. Snow. She's the only teacher who can understand sign language. You find out recently that it's because her son is deaf. He goes to a different school because of it. Too bad, maybe you two could have got along. 

Anyway, when you walk into the classroom, there is no note on your desk for the first time in a while. That's a good sign. When you spot Derek enter the room, he completely ignores you and sits down without a word. 

Huh. 

Class goes without a hitch. You can actually focus for once because there's nobody trying to get your attention to harass you. 

This is good. 

The next few classes after that go just as smoothly. You almost believed that it was all over. That was until you had use the bathroom. 

You heard at least three people come in at once while in the stall. That usually means that friends that aren't in the same class decided to leave their classes to talk to one another. 

But they didn't just come to talk.

You exit the stall to see one of the bullies. 

Carmen Jones. 

She has warm caramel hair tied back with a teal ribbon to top it. She has two other girls you've maybe seen once or twice at each of her sides. 

“Heard you tattled to your Mom`s boyfriend about some people you don't like.”

Your blood runs ice cold. No. Today was going so well. 

“How many of those has she had huh? Probably not many, considering your mom is a beast. What does that say about her boyfriend?” the other girls snicker at her comment. 

A shadow creeps over your eyes. Stop it. Just leave me alone. 

A stinging slap is met with your face. 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you.” the human demands. 

You look at her with no light in your eyes.

“That's better. Now listen when I tell you this lil monster, I will-”

Her voice fades out. You aren't listening to her at all. You don't need to, you already know what's she's saying. The usual ‘you shouldn`t exist’ comments. Instead you try to make a run for it. But her slaves are blocking the door.

You know you're in for a bad time.

  
  


When you make it home, you run straight to your room and look in your hand mirror. A deep blue and black bruise is forming over your eye. You try to touch it, but it hurts too much to. 

“That's a real shiner. Let me guess. The whole ‘lets sit down and talk’ method did absolutely nothing. You guys really are stupid for thinking that it actually works.” Flowey comments by the windowsill. 

You're not in the mood for his snarky remarks. You leave your room and head downstairs to escape to the couch and turn on the tv. You don't cry. You guess that you've grown used to it at this point. 

Mindlessly watching Kissy Kissy Cutie distracts you long enough. Hey, it's actually not so bad despite its awful title. An hour passes without you realizing it. 

That's when Toriel comes home. 

She walks in with a plate of pie, then drops the plate at the sight of your face. She hurries her way over to you.

“How did this happen my child?”

You tell her about what happened, deciding that there's no use avoiding the inevitable. You really hate worrying your mother about this sort of thing. She always gets so worked up. That's why you usually tell Sans first, he's much easier to talk to when it comes to things like this.

Tears build up in her eyes as she hugs you telling you that It`ll be ok. You honestly think that she's saying it more to herself if anything because you aren't even that upset. 

Her coddling turns into angry ranting about human school systems.

She fetches you another plate of pie and goes off to presumable make a phonecall to the school. 

You decide to take the pie to your room along with your bag of homework instead of listening to Mom's angry phone call. When you get to your room, Flowey seems mad about something. More mad than usual. You decide not to ask him about it though. He doesn't seem to be in the talkative mood, and frankly neither are you. 

An hour later, you hear a soft knock at the door. 

“Frisk? I'm coming in.”

Your Mom opens the door gingerly. She seems to have calmed down quite a bit.

“I talked with your school. They said that they're going to talk to you about it tomorrow. Um… would you like some more pie?” 

You tell her no thanks and that you've got lots of homework to finish. She looks a little rejected, but complies. You pretend to not let it bother you that she left the door open when she left. 

In another hour, Sans comes home. 

He appears in the doorway out of nowhere. It slightly startles you.

“Heya buddy. Your Mom told me what happened.”

You look up towards him, and his eyes darken at the sight of your bruised face. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

You slump down in your chair and play with your pencil. He shuts the door behind him and he sits down on your bed. 

After a few moments you give up the silent treatment and spin around in your chair, still slumped down into it.

‘There isn't much to say.’ you sign.

Sans closes his sockets with a silent sigh. When he reopens them, his pupils lit again. 

“Hm. Your choice I guess.”

He stands back up and heads towards the door, and stops in the doorway. 

“You know Frisk. Keeping it all in doesn't work.” 

He leaves you just like that. 

Another good thing about Sans is that he knows when you want space. 

Something catches your eye on your bed. You go over to see what it is. It's a piece of paper with terrible drawings of- planets? The writing at the bottom was definitely that of Sans. It says:

‘This is me giving you space.’ 

….

Toriel is pacing in the kitchen when Sans enters. She stops at the sight of him.

“Did you talk to them?” she asks hopefully.

“Kid needs some space. Made sure to give it to them.”

She doesn't look any better. 

“I'm an awful mother.” she says in a dead tone.

“Hey. Don't say that. They just need some space is all, that doesn't make you-”

“How could I be so ignorant? They've been going through harsh treatment their whole life, and they never talk to me about it.”

“Frisk doesn't like opening up. That doesn't make them love you any less.”

Toriel lets out a sad sigh. 

“I have no doubt that the child loves me. But they  _ adore  _ you Sans. They can talk to you about these things more easily it seems. Understandably enough. You don't have a melt down when they trust you enough with telling you things.”

Ah. So she feels guilty about that. 

“We need to get out Tori.” Sans declared. “We both need a break. One night, Friday. Frisk can spend after school at my brother`s. Mettaton is home this weekend so-”

Toriel seems to lighten up a bit. 

“Very well then. I shall look forward to this.”

That was all Sans needed to hear.

  
  


“So Miss Dreemurr. Is it true that you got into a fight with Carmen Jones?”

What?

“She came in crying this morning saying that you picked a fight with her in the girls bathroom yesterday.”

Carmen is sitting in a chair on the other side of the office wiping away her tears. 

That witch. 

Ms. Brown has something against you, you can feel it. It only seemed to get worse ever since her and Sans had that showdown in her own office. You try to write down what happened, knowing she can't read sign language.

“Now now Miss Dreemurr. I know you're family situation is complicated and that your guardian probably doesn't understand proper etiquette, so I shall teach you. Use your voice and tell me what happened. Or else I`ll have to assume you guilty.”

Does she not understand that you  **can't** ?!

You ignore her and continue to write down your story. This seems to anger her further. 

“Frisk Dreemurr are you that determined to make your life that much more difficult for yourself?”

You stop writing. No, you never want to cause trouble. You really don't. But you somehow always manage to get sucked in. 

Ms. Brown sighs and picks up the phone. Presumably to call your parents. 

This is getting real old. You hate how everything ends up being your fault. You hate how this always plays out as you to be the bad guy. 

You hate how you always end up as the victim.

“Yes hello. This is Linda Brown. I'm calling on behalf of Frisk Dreemurr. I-....um…..” she trails off with a face that reads ‘oh god shut up’. She clears her throat into the phone. “I was wondering if you could come to the school and-.... Yes I know I- Urgh!”

Its safe to assume that Sans picked up the phone. 

“Yes I know I just want to-.................” she puts the phone back on the hook and runs a palm over her face. 

She angrily looks back towards you, trying very hard to not lose her cold composure. She then goes back to doing paperwork or something, completely ignoring you trying to ask her if he's coming or not. You give up and decide to stare at the floor pattern. 

Of course he's coming for you. There's no way he'd leave you here.  

Right?

….

It's been a good fifteen minutes since the phone call. 

Sans. Where are you?

….you hear the click of heels approach the office. Not Ms. Brown`s type of heel clicking. A much more familiar kind.

It couldn't be though. Could it?

“Hello there darling~!”

M-Mettaton?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffy  
> Keeps it interesting :3333  
> Thank you so much for reading this far!  
> I actually have the entire story planned out and I may even do a sequel, but haven`t decided yet.  
> Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton vs School Principal

Welp. You are officially mindblown. 

It's not that you aren't happy to see Mettaton. You're just surprised. 

Where`s Dad?

Carmen`s teary face flip flops completely to that of shock. 

Yeah…. Lots of explaining will have to be done later. 

“Frisk dear.” your Uncle says as he approaches, totally rocking those 6 inch go go heels. “I know what you're thinking. You're wondering what your fabulous Uncle is doing at your school. Well, Sans gave me a call and asked for a favor. So I dropped everything I was doing at the moment to come and get you.” He goes to pinch your cheek, but stops when he sees the ugly bruise on your eye. His face shifts to that of shock and worry. 

Ms. Brown clears her throat. Mettaton turns to her, realizing the severity of the situation. 

“Are you a guardian of Frisk?” she asks with annoyance. 

Mettaton`s eyes narrow for a moment before putting on his perfect poker faced smile. One thing that you know about this robot is he can read right through you when he really wants to. You recognize the face he's wearing to be the face he has when he's judging your character. 

“I'm their Uncle. I shall be in their parents` place for today. Is that going to be a problem?”

Ms. Brown`s frown deepens. 

“I suppose there aren't any other options. My name is Linda Brown. I'm the principle of the school.” She is almost surprised by Mettaton`s outstretched hand.

“Mettaton Blook. Fancy to meet you.”

“....Right.” Ms. Brown shakes his hand firmly. The glamor robot looks at her hands.

“Your manicure looks particularly exquisite. Hard to get a decent job done from anywhere these days.” he says strategically. Ms. Brown`s gaze loosens up a slight bit.

“Thank you Mr. Blook. Anyway, just to make sure you're up to date with the situation at hand, we have reason to believe Frisk was involved in bullying behavior.”

“I…. see. When did this come up?”

“This morning that young lady over there claims that Frisk had engaged in a fight with her.”

Mettaton looks to the girl in the corner. Carmen is looking the other way.

“What injuries were inflicted on her?” 

“There was…. Well….”

“Hm. Interesting. Did she explain how Frisk got that nasty bruise on their face?”

“She said that Frisk ran into the corner of a bathroom stall as she got away.”

Mettaton turns to you.

“Frisk. Is this true?”

You look back up at him and sign ‘no.’

He nods and looks back at Ms. Brown. 

“Do you have any evidence other than this girl`s word?”

“We were still gathering the evidence, but Frisk refused to talk so we couldn't gather her end.”

“ _ Their _ end you mean.” Mettaton corrects. 

Ms. Brown scowls at his correction, but doesn't say anything.

Mettaton looks to you.

“Frisk. Mind telling us what happened?”

You begin signing and tell what happened. That includes how Ms. Brown treated you. 

Mettaton looks to the blonde lady with his smile tinged with curtness. 

“Now that we have both sides of the story, I believe it would be appropriate to look at the cameras.”

Woah. You've never seen your Uncle quite like this. He's being ….serious. He's matured 

A LOT since he started dating Papyrus. 

“We don't normally show them in cases such as this.” Ms. Brown retorts coldly. 

“Oh and I'm sure the school would absolutely  _ love _ to pay for a sue~.” 

Ms. Brown blinks. “You have no upper hand on this case.” she snaps. “ Your in the school`s-”

“Don't you know who I am sweetheart? The public is going to support my side of the story regardless of your puny voice.”

Ouch. Ms. Brown did NOT like that.

She actually seems to be losing her composure. She takes a deep breath, and folds her hands. 

“If you want to watch the footage then fine. But It's part of our policy that students can't watch.”

Mettaton places his hands gingerly on your shoulders. 

“This won't be long darling. K?”

You nod as he gets up to follow Ms. Brown out of the room. 

Stupid policy. You've grown accustomed to academia`s dumb procedures. At least the office is silent. And silence is golden. 

Carmen looks up from the corner of the room. She wouldn't dare pick on you on the office would she?

You decide to ignore her existence. 

“So. Mettaton`s your uncle huh?”

Don't talk. Please don't.

“That's actually kinda cool.”

Stop please.

“Really cool actually.”

….wait what? Is she complimenting you? 

She looks away once again, and you're left with an odd feeling. And you don't know why.

A few more minutes pass and Mettaton strolls back out looking quite satisfied with himself, and Ms. Brown looking rather furious. 

“Let's go darling. I'm taking you back to my place.” Mettaton says with a pat on your shoulder. 

‘What happened?’ you sign. 

“I'll explain along the way. But just know that your favorite uncle took care of it.” he poses and winks.

Classic Mettaton.

After signing a few papers, you and Mettaton make your dramatic exit (by that you mean Mettaton practically danced out the door and you simply walked beside him). 

Good thing everyone is in class at this time, they would have recognized the performing robot in an instant. 

“Essentially, the lady tried to outsmart me with technology. She tried to tell me that the tape only retains 24 hours of information. I'm literally a robot. Everything that cameras record is still there somewhere. So I scanned the school's database myself and found the exact moment based on date and time. You should've seen the look on her darling face.”

The exit to the school seemed just too far away. When you finally made it, your heart leaps at the sight of who`s standing there, waiting for you.

You run ahead of Mettaton and tackle Sans with a hug that he gratefully accepts. 

Mettaton suddenly looks rather nervous.

“Saaaaaans. What a fancy meeting you here.” he stumbles out.

You let go of Sans` torso and clutch his boney hand.

Uh oh.

“Heya.” Sans says with a sly smirk.

“I-I um-.”

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” 

You didn't get the pun, if there even was one. 

Mettaton uncomfortable shifts his weight and crosses his arms, looking away.

“Listen.” Sans says as he closes his eye sockets. “You did a good job in there. Dealing with that woman I mean. And before you ask, yes this was me testing you. I have evaluated your actions today, and have come up with a conclusion”

Mettaton could feel his sins crawling on his back.

“You really have grown up. So I think…. I can accept you and my brother now.”

Sans opens his eyes once again to see a robot shocked beyond belief. 

“Guess I'll see you around, buddy. Talk to you about it a little later.”

Sans pulls you along, you look back at the still shocked Mettaton standing there in front of the school.

  
  


You hop off of Sans` motorcycle. The mall is a wondrous place. Especially since this is the place that Sans is going to buy _ the ring _ . Yes, he has brought you along for your expertise. And you couldn't be more DETERMINED right now!

You are going to make sure to drag Sans to every jewelry store in sight. 

You recall the last time you were at the mall with Mettaton, and realize that you won't be able to drag him to  _ every _ store. That kills your spirit a tiny bit. It hurts even more when you actually enter the mall and see much less monster friendly stores open. 

…..It turns out that there's only one jewelry store left in the mall that is open to monsters.  Sans doesn't seem to mind too much. Knowing how lazy he can be he's probably glad that he only has one store to go to. You decide to not let this kill your spirits further and stare at the shiny jewels displayed behind glass. 

“Give me a shout if you see something that  **rocks** . I'll be looking over here.” he says simply. 

You nod, keeping your face pressed against the glass display. 

The skeleton strolls over to the other end of the small store.

“Can I help you sir?” the monster salesman behind the counter asks Sans.

“Just looking around. Thanks.”

The salesman nods and makes his way over to where you are.

“Are your parents anywhere little girl?”

You point to Sans, the monster looks rather confused.

“Kid`s mine.” Sans says casually. “Is there a problem?”

“O-oh I didn't- ….I mean….” he trails off and looks at you apologetically. Was that also pity you detected? “Let me know if you need anything.”

And with that he scurries to the other end of the store. 

Sigh. You're used to worse. 

You shake off what happened and keep looking in at the displays. You're really digging the heart cut gem on a gold band. 

Sans makes his way over to where you are. He decided on that one right away. 

“This is it kido. Lets hope she likes it.” he says hiding the nervousness in his voice.

‘Don't **kid** yourself.’ you sign the pun to ease his nerves a bit. ‘She`s going to love it.’

He runs his hand through your hair proudly making you slightly giggle. The salesman is quick to fetch the ring for Sans at the counter. After he pays, the two of you leave the store in an upbeat mood. 

“Could`ve gone worse I guess. Now let's go get some  **hearty** food.”

He brings you to the greasiest food place in the mall. Classic Sans.

You order some fries, and Sans orders ketchup (despite the odd look he gets from the waiter). When the waiter leaves after taking your orders, you're compelled to ask-

‘So, when are you planning to do it?’

“Can't spoil everything can I. That wouldn't make it very  **souprising** .” 

‘You're no  **funyun** .’

“Helping me  **pickle** out the ring is as far as you're getting kid. The rest is up to me. Let's just hope all goes **peachy** .”

‘It will go  **butter** than you think.’

“I  **donut** know kid. But anything's  **pastable** so we're just gonna wait it out.” he winks after that one.

You can't think of any other puns to dish out. 

“Already  **beet-en** you? Thought it would take more than that, considering who your parents are kid.”

You realize that you've succumbed to his level of punning. Darnit. 

When the waiter comes back with your food, you notice somebody enter in the restaurant. A certain somebody that you don't know if you should be happy to see or not.

Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Thats that.  
> Reading this story this far is greatly appreciated :3333  
> And thank you all for the kudos this story has received.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore is oblivious

Asgore enters the restaurant with that fish lady that you've seen with him before. He notices your presence and you send him a friendly wave. He makes his way over to you.

Uh oh.

“Why hello young one. Good to see you again. How`s Papyrus doi-” he stops mid sentence when Sans turns around to face him. “Why Sans, it's been so long. How are you doing?”

“It's been awhile boss. Here to grab some grub?”

“Something like that.”

The fish lady tips down her aviators and smirks from beside the tall goat.

“Sup smiley.” she says in a sarcastic tone.

“Still working for Fluffybuns? Can't say that's surprising.” Sans nearly scoffs. 

“Yeah. Everything is still pretty much the same. You not being there is the only thing that's different.”

“Rather not bring up those days again. What brings you two back in town?”

“Classified.” fish lady says pushing her sunglasses back up her nose. “But what up with this small human?” she says in a lighter tone.

“They`re my kid. Frisk, say hi to Undyne. She's an old friend.” 

You wave hi with a shy smile.

“Ah yes. So they've said.” Asgore says. “My blessings Sans. To you, your child, and wife.”

Sans narrows his eye sockets. “Well we aren't hitched yet. Haven't even asked yet. But, uh, thanks. Buddy.”

The average person wouldn't of picked up on his confusion, but you know him well enough to hear it loud and clear. 

Asgore still has no idea who Sans` girlfriend is.

“Man Sans. You've really got your act together since the old man kicked it. Glad to hear it. Who`s this lady you're seeing?” the fish lady named ‘Undyne’ insensitively says. 

Oh boy. Here it comes. 

“You probably don't know her too well.” he said that with just a hint of sarcasm. “But that's, uh, a story for another day.”

“Fair enough.” she shrugs.

You inwardly exhaled in relief. 

You turn to Sans and sign something. ‘He`s going to find out sooner or later.’

His eyes widen slightly. He signs back ‘Didn't think you knew that story. We'll talk more about it later’ he signs back.

Asgore and Undyne watch is awe. 

“I didn't know you knew sign language Sans. That's  _ hardcore _ !” Undyne exclaims.

“Comes in handy.” 

“And they seemed to understand everything I've been saying too. One hell of a lip reader.”

You blew a piece of hair out of your face.

‘I`m mute not deaf.’

“Frisk says that they're mute and not deaf.” Sans translates.

“Oh. Didn't mean to offend you kid. Just an observation.”

You shrug, deciding that you like her. 

Your attention is caught by somebody else that walks through the entrance.  A yellow dinosaur monster with glasses and a lab coat. Strolls in. Undyne follows your line of vision.

“It was good catching up and meeting your kid bonehead, but the King and I have some business to attend to.” she says fixing her aviators.

“It was good to see you again old friend. And you too Frisk. I hope to meet you again soon.”

And with that they sit a a table with the yellow dinosaur far away from anyone else in the restaurant. Mettaton was right about Asgore not being able to blend in. He sticks out like a sketchy sore thumb!

Sans sips his ketchup and looks back at you.

‘How do you know Asgore?’ he asks in sign.

‘Met him at Papyrus` restaurant.’

‘He didn't start rambling about his past love life to you did he?’

‘No. Flowey told me about him.’

He pauses for a moment before signing again. ‘Just to clarify, you know that him and your mother used to be married right?’

‘And that he has no idea that she's in another relationship now? Yes.’ 

‘Glad you're in the swing. Less awkward explaining for me. Don't get me wrong, I actually really like the guy. He's too nice for anyone to hate. But he's made some poor decisions, which is why your mother left him. But that's not for me to tell.’

‘Story for another day?’

He chuckles and begins speaking again. “Yeah kid. Let's finish up and get back home to tell your mother about school. But let's keep this, uh, encounter between us. Also don't tell her about the ring, obviously. The plan will be ruined if that happens.”

You pretend to zip your lips and throw away the key.

“Thanks kid.”

  
  


“And Sans didn't tell him?!” Flowey exclaims as you tell him what happened. 

‘Nope.’

“Wow. You guys are _ looking _ for a hard time. Sickos, Ha!  I feel a real storm brewing. I can't wait! Blood! Violence! Revenge!”

You flick Flowey`s face.

“Ouch! Watch it!”

You are currently sitting on the couch in your pajamas with Flowey on the cushion next to you, flipping through tv channels. You stop at the news station, deciding not to pay much attention to the tv.

All of these secrets keep piling up. I almost seems as if the closer I get to figuring something out, the more questions pile up as you dig deeper. It's overwhelming. 

“Another act of violence committed against a human.” the news lady says which catches your attention. Flowey looks up at it too. “The monster has been apprehended and the human was sent to the north region hospital shortly after. Details on the crime have yet to be released to the public yet. Back to you Jerry.”

You look to Flowey. His face is that of something you've never seen from him. Is he….lamenting? He looks up to you with a scowl.

“What?”

You stare at him for a moment.

‘Nothing.’

You decide to let it go.

  
  


Friday night comes along all too quick.

Sans is one nervous wreck. 

Hell, he doesn't think he's ever been this nervous in his life. 

This is the night he is about to ask a very important question. THE question. That question that everyone seems to take really seriously particularly in those disgustingly sappy romance movies. 

Yep. That's right.

Tonight is the night he's going to propose to Toriel. 

And he has one hell of a plan for it. 

“Sans are you ready?”

Toriel`s voice snaps the nervous skeleton from his contemplation. He turns about and stops to appreciate the breathtaking sight of his girlfriend in a classy black dress (that shows just a bit of chest to his liking). He catches himself staring, and realizes that his nervousness is gone.

That's right. It's just Tori.

His Tori. 

“I don't know Tori, do you  **goat** everything? I know I do.” he says with a suggestive smirk.

Since Frisk is staying at Papyrus`, he's allowed to say and do anything he wants. 

The tall she goat brushes past him, caressing his jawline with a paw, to get to her shoes by the door chuckling to herself.

Oh she's such a tease. But that's what keeps it interesting.

Sans fixes his blue bowtie and leads the way to the van.

Ok, so the van may not be the most romantic thing to drive on a date, but it's the only vehicle that Tori can fit in with lots of room to spare. But it's sadly too big for Sans to drive. And he is certainly NOT using a booster seat on a night like this. He very well would rather just letting Tori take the wheel. 

It's not like she didn't know where they were going. Small comedy club downtown. Hardly anything special, but it's perfect for the two of them.

Sans makes sure they get a front row seat. Otherwise the whole plan would have been compromised. 

“Wonder who`s performing tonight.” Toriel wonders out loud. 

“Heard there's going to be a  **couple** different acts.”

Ok yeah that one was bad. He's starting to lose his nerve again. 

It's just Tori. It's just Tori. 

The show starts out with some nearly blind monster named Doggo crack, uh, Sans thinks they were supposed to be jokes. 

They weren`t very funny. 

Anything where the punchline is ‘dirt’ isn't funny. 

After he nearly got booed off the stage, another monster named ‘Lesser Dog’ came on stage and made his neck grow for the act. 

He actually was booed off the stage.

Next up was a monster dog couple ‘Dogamy and Dogaressa.’ They basically talked dirty to each other the entire act. 

This is a freaking comedy club, not some dog show. 

Tonight is going horribly. Sans is actually about to fall asleep from stress and annoyance. 

Nope! Not allowing it! Sans is staying awake tonight!

Alright. Time to make pull a disappearing act. 

Sans teleports to backstage before his date notices his absence. The dog couple exit the stage while making suggestive gestures to one another. 

Oh jeez. 

He strolls out on stage, sending a wink to a surprised Tori. He grabs the mic from the high stand and taps it a few times.

“Good. Thought there was slobber killing the noise.” 

That gets a chuckle. The most laugh the crowd has gotten since the beginning of the show. 

“Names Sans. Thought you might wanna know. Have got lots of stories  **To-riel** you about.” he casually slipped that pun in there just for Tori.

“So my brother had this best friend that he'd always tell me about from school. He'd always talk about her. So one day I told him to bring her home for dinner. The moment I saw her for the first time, seeing that she was a fish monster is said ‘Shit. You're already going to hate me.’ ‘What do you mean?’-” Sans says in his perfect imitation of Undyne.- “I said ‘Well, I didn't realize you were, uh, fish native. Cause I made just twenty pounds of sushi.’ I nearly got impaled that day.”

The crowd lets out a louder chuckle than the last. 

He could work with this. He told a couple other good stories from his childhood about him and Papyrus. When the crowd was buckling over laughing, was when he decided to take a different road.

“Knock knock jokes, not so good am I right?”

The crowd nods.

“Heh. What if I told you a joke that would change your mind about that? But I'll need a volunteer. Tori come on up.” he winks at his girlfriend in the front row and extends an arm out to her by the edge of the stage. She accepts with that mischievous glink in her eye. The crowd claps as she steps on stage.

“How's it going.” Sans says with slight sarcasm. 

“I don't know, stranger. How is it going?” she replies sarcastically playing along. 

Sans winks to the audience. 

“She's my girlfriend if you can't tell.”

They chuckle. 

“You ready Tori?”

“I suppose so.”

“You remember when Amy lost her arms in that accident a few years back?”

“Certainly Sans, how could I forget?”

“Knock knock.”

“My my, who`s there?”

She's into it. 

“Not Amy.”

That one wasn't exactly original but the crowd still roared in laughter. 

Toriel overdramatically fake gasped.

“How terrible!”

“Knock knock.”

“Who`s there?”  
“The ambulance. Amy took the advice to ‘use her head’ too literally to knock. She's out cold on the doorstep.”

Another roar of laughter from the audience tell you you're doing something right.

“Knock Knock.”

“Who`s there.”

“Samantha.”

“Samantha Who?”

“That was a crappy show, lets hope Amy doesn't end up like her.”

Sans is loving this crowd for getting that reference. 

“You're all about name games tonight,  _ love _ .” 

“I`ve got one more. Wanna hear it?”

“I don't know Sans, does your audience want to hear it?”

They cheer him on.

Here it goes.

“Knock knock.”

“Who`s there?”

“Marry.”

“Marry who?”

“Marry me.”

It took her a second. But she got it when he pulled out the ring box and pops it open, presenting it one one knee. 

The crowd gasps in excitement. 

Toriel covers her hands over her mouth.

“Yes!” she exclaims through the forming tears of joy. 

The crowd cheers as Sans puts the ring on her finger. 

Boy if that wasn't the most nerve racking thing that he has ever gone through he didn't know what is. 

“Were you planning this all along?” Toriel asks while still one stage. 

“Guilty as charged.” Sans says shrugging. 

She kisses him hard.

  
  


Since that Friday night, things have been a ok for you. Your parents are engaged now, you spent an entire night with your uncles, even the bullies haven't been paying much attention to you lately. 

Things have been A OK.

You stayed after school to finish an art project with Mrs. Snow. The assignment was to paint something in your dreams. You painted a valley of golden flowers and one little boy that looks like Toriel standing in the valley with you. It's a dream you've had recurrently now.

“What a nice painting. Who is that little boy?” Mrs. Snow asks from over your shoulder.

‘I don't really know. I just see him a lot in my dreams.’ you sign with paint stained fingers. Most kids painted things like rocket ships and fairy princesses. But you painted a dear friend that you've never even met. 

“Well you did a lovely job. We'll set this out to dry and you can head on home now.”

‘Thank you Mrs. Snow.’ you sign after getting up. 

You wash up and head on out. You pass by Ms. Brown in the hallways, she ignores your presence. You shrug it off and exit the building. 

It's a beautiful day outside. 

There's a black van parked in front of the school. Toriel has taught you much about safety, and unmarked vans are something to avoid. 

You keep walking though. Walking right passed the van-

Something grabs you. From behind!

They're hands snake around your waist like a boa constrictor, trapping you and throwing you in the black van. Ok time to panic!

Whoever was waiting for you in the back of the van puts a sack over your head. The next thing you know, something hits you in the head _ hard _ .

You black out. 

  
  


There`s someone approaching you. A familiar face, but you know you've never seen him before. You think.

“Are you ok? What is your name? Chara? That's a nice name. My name is-”

  
  


You wake up when a bucket of ice cold water is dumped over your head. Your body is roped up, constricting your movements. You want to scream and cry for help.

But nobody came. 

“You know kid. You're a real problem around here.” a deep voice sounds from the other end of the room.

You don't dare to look up at him as he approaches.

“You being a human adopted by monsters just doesn `t work around here. It may give people some…. Ideas.”

You just want Sans to come get you and say it was all a bad dream.

“Heard about you when you were with that bag of bones out in public. Talking bout you being his kid and everything. It's  _ sick _ .”

He punches you in the stomach.  _ Hard _ . 

“Carving you up and framing some monster will be the perfect way to get a new law in place. That monsters can't adopt human children. I'm not even sure how they were even able to adopt you in the first place. But it's because of you that it will never happen again.”

Someone! Anyone!

HELP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The end is near.   
> God that was a long chapter.  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments left for this!


	11. Chapter 11

Toriel is pacing around in the kitchen with the phone to her ear. Sans is texting his buddies asking if they've seen you around. 

“And you're sure you haven't seen them? Anywhere?” Toriel says into the phone with panic. “Thank you anyway.” she hangs up and clutches the phone in her hand.

“Any luck?” Toriel asks her fiance hopefully.

“No sign of them.” 

“I`m calling the police.”

“Is it possible for child services to pull one of their stunts because of this?” 

“Children run away from home all the time and are shipped right back to their adopted parents.”

“I know but Tori- let's be real here. Frisk is a human. We're monsters. If word gets out about this they could be taken away.”

“I won't allow that to take place!”

“I'm just saying. Instead of calling the police why don't we resort to something that will attract less attention first.”

“Like  _ what _ ?”

“You`re not going to like it.”

Toriel`s eyes widen with fury.

“No. I'm not going to _ him _ .”

“Tori. Asgore has eyes everywhere. I used to work for him I know. And you-”

“I'm not talking to that damn fool! I'm am capable of finding my child on my-”

“He would only answer the phone at this hour if he knew it was you. Tori please.”

She stops and seriously thinks about it.

“Fine.”

  
  


Sans and Toriel are standing before the mansion the ex King of Monsters resides. It's pitch dark out. Asgore opens the door with a nervous and excited smile. He doesn't seem to question why Sans is there too. He leads them to the living room and sets down a tray of tea on the coffee table.

“What brings you to my home Tori-Toriel?” he is quick to correct himself from the use of her nickname under her glare. “You sounded worried over the phone.”

“Its…. my child. They're missing. They didn't come home after school today. Nobody knows where they are.” she says with tears threatening to fall. 

“Y-your child. Who um-”

“I adopted them a few years back.” she takes out a photo and hands it to him. “They're name is Frisk Dreemurr. They wanted to take on my last name when they were adopted.”

Asgore looks at the photo with confusion written on his face. Then realization struck him. His ornox eyes meet the lights in the skeleton`s eye sockets. 

The goat monster is stricken silent. 

“Asgore.” Toriel says firmly to shake him out of his trance. 

His eyes dark over to meet hers, tears forming in his own.

“You and Sans are….”

Toriel lets out a long sigh. 

“Yes. We are engaged now. But this is not the time for lament. We need your help.”

Asgore doesn't respond. A shadow creeps over his eyes as his gaze is turned the other way.

Sans stands up and approaches the giant monster. 

“Listen boss, I know you don't really approve of Tori and I.” the glare that Asgore sends to Sans is the stare of the war hungry King that rose from the war. If looks could kill…. “But this isn't about us. That can come later. This is about saving our kid. Please. From a dad to a dad.”

Asgore`s face softens at that last part. 

“Very well. I shall call Undyne.”

  
  


“If it wasn't for the sake of a kid, you're hollow skull would be caved in.” Undyne scowls, sloppily put together for the search. 

“Good to see you too Undies.”

“I told you to never call me that!”

Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Undyne all stand in front of Asgore`s mansion waiting for the rest of the search parties to arrive. That's when the unmistakable pink convertible skids to a stop in front of the four of them. Mettaton and Papyrus hop out as if on cue.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND METTATON CAN TAKE THE NORTH PART OF THE CITY!”

Sans flash steps over to them, startling the hell out of Mettaton. 

“Thanks Paps. We need all the help we can get.”

When the rest of the guardsmen arrived moments later, Toriel clears her throat. That seems to be some magic charm because she gets everyone's attention immediately. 

“I wanted to thank everyone for getting up at this hour to help. It means greatly to us. Now the human child we are looking for is named Frisk Dreemurr. Pictures of them is being handed out as we speak.” Sans uses his blue magic to pass out pieces of paper to everyone. “If you find any sign of them. Anything at all, please notify Sans, Asgore, or myself as quickly as possible. Thank you all.”

  
  


The search lasts all night. Nobody could find anything. So Toriel sends everyone home at about 4am to get some rest. Papyrus and Mettaton were the last to leave before Sans and Toriel go back to their own home. Toriel thanks Asgore for his efforts, but now they have no choice but to go to the police. 

At 6am, while Toriel was talking to some police officers, Sans took the liberty to call Ms. Brown. She answers within the first two rings, probably not realizing who it is.

“This is Linda Brown. Who is this?”

“Heya Linda. Its Sans, Frisk`s dad. We need to talk.”

“The bullying situation as under control now Mr. Dreemurr. What else could you-”

“Frisk didn't come home from school yesterday. I just had a few questions is all.”

“This is something for the police to handle not the likes of you.”

“They're at my place right now. My fiance is dealing with them. I just wanted to let you know that the police are going to want a look at those cameras you've got there. So you better skedaddle over to the school before they invade your office. I'll be there as well.”

“Now hold on-” 

Sans hangs up on her and flashes over to the school after giving a quick thumbs up to Toriel. Hopefully she got the message.

  
  


You're sitting on the floor of the room, propped up against the wall. A man with a mohawk and an eagle face tattoo is sitting a few feet away from you with a deck of cards.

Jeez, how much more cliche can this get? You almost think you've fallen into some modern gangster movie or something. The guy looks up at you and scowls. 

“What you looking at kid?”

You stare at him blankly. He goes back to fiddling with cards. You start to tap your foot absent mindedly.

“Quit it will ya?!” 

You ignore him.

“I said-” you don't flinch when he strikes you across the face. You stare at him with contentment. You're too used to abuse at this point to even care anymore. 

This doesn't seem to settle well with mohawk guy. 

“That face. Don't look at me like that!” he hollars.

You shrug it off, and stare at the ground. Mohawk guy answers his vibrating phone. He doesn't say anything, simply stares you down as he listens through the receiver. A sickening smirk grows across his lips. He hangs up the phone and towers above you.

“Got some interesting new intell. Your parents are some important monsters. The Queen of Monsters and the son of W.D. Gaster. Explains a lot about how they were able to get you in the first place.”

Son of W.D. Gaster? Sans? 

“You don't realize how big of a deal that is do you?” 

….you kind of don't care. You already know about your Mom, or at least the gist of it. But Sans` backstory is simple. He was abused. And that's all you need to know. Actually, you know there's a lot that you don't know. Finding out this way doesn't seem right though. He will tell you himself when he's ready. 

You just really want them to find you soon. 

 

Ms. Brown opens the door to her office to see that Sans was already there waiting for her. 

“The police will be here soon.”

“You're damn right they will be. Breaking an entry on school grounds is highly illegal.” 

“Quit passing judgement on things you don't understand and cooperate. That's my job.”

“You think that just because your the son of some fancy scientist that you can do whatever you want?” 

Sans closes his eye sockets.

“Your stumbling into territory you don't want to be in,  _ buddy _ .”

“Oh? Strike a nerve did I? Didn't think I could do that since you're literally just bones!”

“Stop talking and listen Linda.” his voice grows slightly more dangerous. 

“Don`t think that what you say matters to anyone. You're just another monster just like the rest of them, Mr. _ Gaster. _ “

A chill fills the room, the lights darken, and Sans opens his empty eye sockets void of light.

“ **Y o u ' r e   g o i n g   t o   h a v e   a    b a d    t i m e   w i t h   t h a t   a t t i t u d e** .” 

Linda`s blood runs cold. She stops talking. 

Sans closes his eyes again, and the room goes back to normal. When he opens his eyes again, the lights are back. But doesn't appear happy. 

“That got your attention. Heh. Just know that I will not let you stand there and remind me of everything I've worked so hard to put behind me. Capiche?”

She doesn't say anything. She still looks rattled from what happened just a second ago. 

The lights from the cop cars outside grow brighter as they approach the school building.

….

 

The cameras caught footage of the black van, and the guys who took Frisk. They were indeed kidnapped. Sans follows the police back to the station and watches the footage of the traffic light cameras. 

He knows exactly where they took Frisk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and thats that.  
> I may do a sequel, but not sure yet.   
> Let me know in the comments below


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times

Sans stood before the abandoned laboratory his father once owned. 

How corny. 

He enters casually. A bunch of gangsters aim their loaded guns at him. 

Heh heh. They have no idea who they're dealing with. 

His eye lights up blue. 

  
  


Mohawk guy apparently didn't appreciate your faces, or something like that. He mostly started beating you up because he could. He finally stopped when his phone vibrated again. 

“What is it this time? ….what kind of army are we talking? One man?! What is he-....hey! Answer the phone dammit!”

This peaks your curiosity. Mohawk guy seems worried. He pauses, trembling a bit. He shakes his head then pulls out a shotgun, racked and loaded. 

“Sound like we've been found kid. Something's coming.”

His phone rings again. He answers it with the gun pointed at the door in one hand and the phone on the other.

“Yeah I've heard. Where`s the boss? Damn. Let me know if that guy is- hey! what s going on?! What was that noise?!” He turns up the volume to hear what's happening on the other end. You can now hear the other end of the phone.

“What happened dammit?!”

“Heya.” an all too familiar voice says through the phone.

Sans! He's here!

Mohawk guy notices your change in mood.

“Who is this?” he demands.

“I don't know buddy. That depends on your willingness to cooperate.”

“Listen here, our reinforcements are on the way. They're much stronger than the ones you've been taking out!“

“Really? Good to know. The guys down here were all too easy.”

Mohawks guy could feel his sins crawling on his back. 

“Knock knock.”

“Is this some kind of joke to you?!”

“I said,   **K n o c k   K n o c k.** ”

“W-who`s t-there?”

“Time for.”

“T-time for who?”

“ **T i m e   f o r   y o u   t o   h a v e   a   b a d   t i m e** .”

The line is cut off from the other end. Mohawk guy slips his phone back in his pocket and pulls out a second gun. 

You sit there suddenly feeling 10000% times better. Sans is here! 

You are filled with determination. 

Not too long after that, you can begin to hear the sound of Sans` blasters approaching nearer. 

Mohawk guy`s trembling gets worse by the second. 

The closer he gets, the more screaming you hear through the walls. You can also hear the sweat dripping from mohawk guy`s face. Then suddenly, the noises stop for a good moment. And you can only hear footsteps approaching the door. 

The knob turns, and the door opens to reveal the short stubby skeleton you know and love. 

“Y-you?! I was expecting some ten foot savage beast!”

“Hehe. Haven't heard that joke since the war.”

Mohawk guy lowers his guns a bit.

“Wait a minute. I know you. You're Sans Gaster, Wing`s son. Haha! It all makes sense now! Only a  _ lab rat _ of Gaster`s could harbor so much power.”

A chill forms in the room. Everything suddenly gets darker. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Listen we can trade. Just some of his notes for the kid. That sound fair? That's actually what we were going to do after we found out who this kid really was.”

Sans` left eye glows blue and mohawk guy is sent bouncing off the walls and ceiling. 

You've never actually seen the full extent of Sans` power like this, it's actually kind of terrifying. 

When Mohawk guy is no longer conscious, he drops him down and flashes over to where you are. The skeleton cuts the ropes with a swing of his blue magic. 

“Heya kid. Sorry I'm late.” he says crouching down to your level. 

You cling to his azure jacket, and he embraces you back, not caring about the blood that is getting on it. 

“I`ve got you Frisk. I've got you.”

  
  


Sans rode with you in the ambulance. He refused to let you ride in there without him. Everything is kind of fuzzy between what happened when Sans came to the rescue and getting to the hospital. The doctors confirmed that you were concussed. The police showed up a few minutes after Sans gave everyone in the building a bad time. You found out later that the building was the old lab that Sans` father used back when he was still alive. 

You are lying in the hospital bed now, still processing everything that happened. Toriel arrived with Flowey in her clutch in a puffy tear stained face. Her tears fall once again at the sight of you. Flowey is placed on the table beside the bed with a scowl that only you would recognise as worry, and morbid nostalgia. Many come to visit you in the next few days. Between your Uncles, Asgore (which you now know he found out about his ex and Sans), even his bodyguard came to visit. She told you of how everyone was up all night trying to find you. The kids who bullied you came to see you too. Carmen gave you a pink ribbon as a token of apology.  Some news reporters came to see you, but Mettaton was sure to drive them away. 

Turns out that this whole ordeal was, well a big deal. It caused some uproar in the city. You became famous for being a human child adopted by monsters overnight. 

Everything is just happening so fast. 

 

That night you had another dream with that boy in it. 

 

“Frisk. You really need to stop getting into trouble all the time.” he says jokingly.

You shrug it off.

“At least you've finally found the parents that you've always wanted. Heh. My parents didn't really get along as I grew up. Just remember to never let them go. Do that for me Frisk.”

This time you make sure to remember to ask him something that you've been meaning to ask for a long time.

‘Who are you?’

“Oh Frisk. I'm your best friend. Don't you remember. Its me, Asriel.”

Asriel. 

You will never forget that name for as long as you live. 

 

You wake up to see Flowey sound asleep on the table beside your bed. Toriel is sleeping sitting up in a chair, and Sans is leaning against the wall sleeping. He wakes up at your sudden movements.

“Can't sleep?” he says as he walks over and sits on your bed.

You shrug, and look at the full moon outside. He stares at it for a moment with you. Until you tap his arm.

‘I have something to tell you.’ you sign, knowing that he's practically nocturnal. 

“I`m all ears Frisk.”

Your hand meets the top of his.

“I love you, Dad.” you say outloud in your scratchy underused voice. 

Sans` eye sockets widen at the sound of your voice. Tears well up in his eyes.

“I love you too Frisk.” 

….

  
  
  


You fall back to sleep, and Flowey speaks up  as soon as he's sure you're out cold.

“That took a lot of courage out to them I hope you know.” he says to Sans. “Speaking is something that they stopped doing because of trauma. Humans are weird like that.”

“That's not something I should be hearing from you. They will tell me in their own time.” Sans replies before falling back to sleep.

  
  
  


The school ended up being sued and closed down because of you being kidnapped on school grounds. The parents deemed the school to be unsafe. The city has no choice but to give in to Toriel`s long awaited dream and opened up the first ever monster and human integrated school due to lack of funding to keep two elementary schools open in the same town. You attend with your mother happily as your teacher. Mrs. Snow also got a job there as well. And Ms. Brown? She became school secretary. 

Toriel and Sans got married a few months after. You were both the ‘flower child’ and the ring bearer. Papyrus was the best man and the ‘man of honor’ was Mettaton…. For some reason. You didn't complain though. It was a simple wedding, said in entirely puns and knock knock jokes much to Papyrus` disapproval. 

Sans signed some papers with child services, making him legally your gaurdian. That day was one of the happiest you've ever lived. 

Everything's been going great now. But the fight isn't over. Life carries on, and more leaps and bounds are to be faced. But it's all good. Your family will always be there for you.

  
The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats that folks!  
> Thank you all for reading the story all the way through.   
> I may write a sequel to this. Let me know in the comments if you want one. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Look at that, the first fic I`ve actually finished LOL)

**Author's Note:**

> This was me trying to Undertale.  
> Did I do ok?  
> Let me know in the comments!  
> The more kudos this story gets the more I will continue it :3


End file.
